1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gas blower; and, more particularly, it relates to a gas blower with an impellent fan wheel for gas driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a German patent with publication number of 10204037 is shown. The patent discloses a conventional gas blower 9, which is usually adapted to drive inflammable gas such as coal gas and natural gas or noxious gas such as carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen sulfide (H2S), including a housing 91 and a motor 92. The housing 91 receives a fan wheel 911, and the motor 92 has a base 921 and a shaft 922. The base 921 connects with the housing 91, and the shaft 922 rotatably couples with the base 921 and is firmly combined with the fan wheel 911. With these elements, for driving gas by the conventional gas blower 9, the shaft 922 as well as the fan wheel 911 turns, and, thus, the gas can be drawn into the housing 91 via an inlet thereof and exhausted out of the housing 91 via an outlet. Since this conventional gas blower 9 is designed for driving inflammable or noxious gas, there is a flexible sealing member 93 arranged between the housing 91 and the base 921 to air-tightly separate the motor 92 and the housing 91, to prevent the driven gas from entering into the motor 92 and thus to avoid the inflammable or noxious gas leaking out of the blower 9 in an undesirable way. Specifically, in order to provide an ideal sealing performance, the flexible sealing member 93 is usually made by flexible material.
Unfortunately, although the flexible sealing member 93 such as an elastic ring sandwiched between the housing 91 and the base 921 and surely separating the housing 91 and the motor 92, the flexible sealing member 93 may easily deform and result in gas leakage if the pressure of the gas in the housing 91 is large enough. Specifically, around the shaft 922, an outer part 931 of the flexible sealing member 93 is curved radially to abut against the housing 91 and the motor 92. However, when the pressure inside the housing 91 is large enough, a gap between the outer part 931 of the flexible sealing member 93 and the housing 91 can be formed easily due to deformation of the flexible sealing member 93, and thus largely increase the possibility in occurrence of accident since the gas can leak out via said gap.
As a result, it is necessary to improve the conventional gas blower 9, to lower the possibility of gas leakage.